Quand ça ne peut plus durer
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILER saison 4 épisode final! Helen et Will se rencontrent lors de leur rendez-vous secret. Leur situation est grave, ils ont peur. Ils doivent parler, peut être est-ce la dernière fois?


Bonjour bonjour! Comme promis, un OS sur Sanctuary For None Part II! C'est un Willen, **SPOILER**, comme vous vous en doutez. J'ai repris un dialogue en anglais et j'ai essayé de le traduire en français, donc je vous demande pardon si ce n'est pas exact. J'ai rajouté d'autres paroles dans le dialogue d'origine aussi. Je rappelle que Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette scène se passe lors du rendez-vous entre Helen et Will dans le dernier épisode de la saison 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^

(Attention, dans ce OS, certains éléments des saisons antérieurs apparaissent, vous verrez cela par vous-même.)

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

><p>Il regardait attentivement les alentours rongés par les gouttes de pluie abondantes. Sa voiture était désormais trempée, et il effaçait les larmes du ciel, une fois de plus, sur son pare-brise et sa fenêtre, d'où il scrutait avec attention l'horizon. Will Zimmerman attendait quelque chose, et profitait de son observation minutieuse pour réfléchir en même temps. Depuis quelques temps, il doutait, il se perdait...<p>

Will vit une brune débouler en voiture, il aperçut ses cheveux bruns brou de noix, frisés, bouclés, qui semblaient lui arriver dans les épaules. Le psy pensa tout de suite à son mentor. Il observa le plus qu'il put la femme au volan, mais celle-ci allait trop vite. Il constata cependant que ce n'était pas Helen, la voiture n'était pas son type de véhicule...il était rouge, et Helen n'aimait guère cette couleur.

Le brun châtain soupira de colère, il patientait et avait tant hâte de revoir son ancienne patronne, il devait s'expliquer avec elle! Et vérifier ses soupçons à son propos, voir si elle le manipulait ou pas, mais il savait que ce qu'il pensait était tout de même un peu juste, il connaissait Helen tout de même! Il souhaitait aussi qu'elle lui confirme les rumeurs circulant sur elle.

Will continua donc son observation, guettant le moindre signe d'une brune, mais ne put rien voir. La pluie battait fort, si fort, l'empêchant de distinguer, à travers le brouillard oppressant des gouttes, la voiture de Magnus. Tapant ses doigts contre l'accoudoir, Will attendait encore et continuait son espionnage à distance, tout en se faisant des réflexions, lorsque quelque chose vibra dans sa poche. Il se précipita sur son portable et le sortit de sa cachette très rapidement, persuadé qu'Abby voulait lui parler:

-Allô? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

Mais aucune réponse au bout du fil. Will réitéra son appel, pour voir finalement que son interlocuteur muet avait raccroché? Il ragea et vit le numéro de cet importuneur...

-Magnus...murmura-t-il.

Will soupira, jouait-elle avec lui? Car après tout c'était elle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, sous la pluie, dans un quartier dangereux, près des phénomènes... ce quartier était peu fréquenté par ailleurs! Elle devait sans doute le voir, se dit-il. Le psy comprit donc qu'elle l'observait mais pourquoi diable ne venait-elle pas à sa rencontre? Il ne put retenir un juron. Et observa l'environnement.

Magnus était ici, près de lui. Il scruta très attentivement chaque voiture, elles n'étaient que 2. Une voiture qui oscillait entre bleu et gris, acier, qui était dans un coin et sans conducteur, et plus loin, sur le trottoir inverse à celui de Will, une voiture noire, vitrée et teintée de la même couleur. Mais Will ne voyait aucun mouvement, dans aucune voiture, rien.

Il reconnut alors la voiture acier de Magnus, dans le coin sombre, et sortit de son propre véhicule. Bien vite il jura contre la pluie qui l'inondait sauvagement. Mais, ne se préoccupant pas plus du fait qu'il était trempé comme un triton, le jeune homme s'avança vers la voiture.

-Magnus? Demanda-t-il quand il fut face au véhicule désert.

Aucun mouvement ne lui parvint!

-**MAGNUS**?

Will, hélas, ne vit rien changer. Il regardait tout autour de lui. A quoi jouait son mentor? Il se le demandait sans cesse et décampa de là, ayant aperçu une petite ruelle. Il prit le passage de sa nouvelle cible, et avançait vers les coins sombres. C'était le quartier que faisait surveiller Addison. Marchant à travers la petite route, ou le parking, il continua son observation, guettant les alentours, à l'affût du moindre bruit, moindre geste, de la part d'Helen qu'il finit par apercevoir!

Son mentor était là, debout, près de lui, se tenant droite comme un I. L'éducation Victorienne qu'elle avait reçu était resté bien présente, pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement. Les boucles sombres de la femme tombaient encore sur ses épaules, ses yeux couleur azur était fatigués, même de là où il était, Will le voyait. Il en conclut donc qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis...longtemps! Mais il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas la nuit, et qu'elle préférait veiller et se coucher après ses patients comme elle l'avait dit il y a si longtemps, quand les Morigan étaient venues...

-Si vous voulez continuer à m'arrêter, je serais très déçue...

-Coober Pedy, Australie. Montagne Noire, Caroline du Nord? Buckminster Fuller? l'interrogea-il, commençant à s'énerver très légèrement, il n'était pas venu pour se disputer après tout!

-Vous avez mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre!

-C'est parce _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas confiance en moi, j'ai eu du mal à accéder aux informations, lui reprocha-t-il, faisant clairement allusion à elle dans son «quelqu'un»

-Je n'ai dit la vérité à personne. Nikola, Declan, Henry, Kate...personne ne sait! S'exclama-t-elle!

-C'est tout de même censé être différent entre nous.

-Vous devez comprendre mes motivations; Will, tout ce que j'ai fais, c'était avant votre naissance!

-Je vois, vous avez tout commencé quand vous êtes retournée au XIXème siècle, pour tuer Worth...ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas?

-Regardez ce qu'il se passe. Caleb planifie de créer un nouvel âge, l'ère le plus meurtrier de notre histoire. Le SCIU travaille sur un génocide. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite si un ou plusieurs de ces scénarios arrivent? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un début d'énervement.

-Vous ne faisiez pas confiance à Caleb…donna-t-il en réponse à Helen.

-Oui…je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Vous comprenez qu'actuellement vous n'êtes pas un de mes soucis ?

Will baissa rapidement la tête, il détestait qu'elle dise ça ! Comme s'il n'était rien pour elle, et il pensait avoir vu juste, mais ne voulait pas lui demander, il ne pouvait pas…

-Je…je veux juste revenir avec vous, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, je veux vous aider dans cette guerre, comme avec…votre fille.

-Quelles informations avez-vous pour moi, Will ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme, changeant si rapidement de sujet, n'aimant pas ce sujet là d'ailleurs.

-Quelque soit le plan du SCIU, il est prévu pour ce soir, vous devez faire attention.

-Ils vont tout détruire…

-Tesla ? Henry ?

-Ils ne sont toujours pas prêts. Ils ont besoin de temps, et de recherche pour arrêter tout.

-Ok, laissez-moi vous aider. Si je peux faire échouer le plan d'Addison…

-Vous serez démasqué et arrêté, Addison n'a pas confiance en vous. Non, j'ai besoin de régler nos problèmes avec Caleb, et une fois qu'il sera hors d'état de nuire, tous seront évacués. Pouvez-vous gérer la situation, Will ? l'interrogea-t-elle, semblant parfaitement calme ?

Helen tentait encore de partir doucement, afin de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation, elle avait peur. Oui. Peur. Peur de tout révéler, peur de perdre ce qu'il lui restait, s'il lui restait quelque chose. Elle devait tenir face à Will, une dernière fois. Mais ce n'était pas simple, surtout quand ce dernier continua à parler, malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite…

-Magnus, être avec Caleb, seule, et vous battre contre lui…

-Si vous voulez m'aidez, s'il vous plaît, faîtes juste ce que je vous dis, une dernière fois, l'interrompit-elle !

-J'espère vous revoir bientôt…

-Nous nous reverrons quand tout cela sera réglé, je vous le promets, Will, sourit-elle légèrement avant de prendre le chemin de sa voiture, dans l'autre ruelle.

Mais Will ne voulait pas. Il la retint ! Leur regard se croisèrent, ils se soutinrent, chacun faisant passer un message dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis Helen se rapprocha finalement. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Que ça allait être douloureux, trop douloureux pour certains. Elle voulait désormais, avant de retourner accomplir sa mission, se réconcilier avec son ancien protégé, car la brune n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire.

Will s'était aperçu du début de trouble dont était victime son ancienne patronne.

-Qu'avez-vous, Magnus ? demanda-t-il, ne dissimulant pas son inquiétude.

-Je…je voudrais que nous parlions de notre…relation. Elle n'est plus la même, elle s'est tant dégradé, je ne comprends plus, avoua-t-elle.

Le psy acquiesçait, mais son visage était redevenu froid, il se renfermait de nouveau sur lui-même.

-Il faut que nous en parlions, Will ! Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce sujet mais il est impératif que nous réglions nos différents ! continua Helen, se rapprochant encore.

-Très bien, nous en parlerons plus tard, céda le jeune homme.

-**NON** ! Maintenant ! contra-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plus tard risque de ne jamais arriver, du moins pour moi, confessa la bicentenaire, restant prudente quant à ses révélations.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta de nouveau Will.

Les paroles de son ancien boss ne lui plaisaient plus soudainement, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait suivre, de ce qui va suivre. Comme pour le faire souffrir encore plus, Helen ne daigna pas lui répondre immédiatement. Will se rapprocha d'elle et prit Magnus par les épaules :

-Répondez-moi Magnus, répondez à toutes mes questions, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il.

Mais Helen n'était pas dupe, elle savait et comprenait parfaitement que ce n'était pas qu'une demande. C'était aussi une demande. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, comment lui répondre sans lui dire son plan, son secret qu'elle se devait de garder ? Elle pesait le poids de ses mots, elle devait rester prudente ! Mais que c'était dur, il fallait qu'elle lui réponde honnêtement, qu'elle le prévienne de la suite, mais sans vraiment lui dire !

-Le gouvernement, le SCIU, ils pourraient raccourcir notre temps d'agissement, finit-elle par dire.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Que me cachez-vous ?

-Je vous ai déjà répondu, Will, mais bientôt vous comprendrez tout. Je vous le promets ! Mais pour cela, vous devez faire tout ce que je vous demande.

-Etre encore une fois votre marionnette…l'attente sera-t-elle longue ?

-Non, assura la brune, sincèrement.

La 1ère partie de la phrase de Will la blessa profondément ! Oui, elle l'avait manipulé, oui, elle continuerait encore un peu, mais jamais comme lui l'imaginait. Il pensait que c'était par cupidité, par égoïsme, et oui, elle était égoïste quelques fois. Elle l'admettait, bien que difficilement certes, mais elle l'admettait quand même ! Et elle jugeait que cette dernière manipulation était nécessaire, pour le bien de son travail, de toute sa vie, de tout ce qu'elle protégeait.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir tout à l'heure ? J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas…

-La voiture noire. Addison vous fait surveiller, il n'a pas confiance en vous, je suis arrivé tôt et j'ai réussi à éviter ses agents.

-Je vois…il n'a pas confiance en moi, et moi non plus. Et pour le coup de fil ?

-Pour vous monter que je n'étais pas loin. Les temps sont durs, Will…il faut se préparer à de grands changements, murmura-t-elle tristement, montrant encore plus à son protégé qu'elle savait ce qu'il se produirait plus tard, dans peu de temps.

-Dîtes-moi, je vous en prie, dîtes-moi ce qu'il va se passer. Est-ce que Tesla, moi ou Henry faisons partie de votre plan ?

-Je vous ai déjà répondu ! Aucun ne sait ! Et vous saurez la vérité le moment venu. Patientez encore un peu.

Will soupira. Sa patronne ne lui faisait plus confiance, ça il ne était désormais sûr et certain. Il en avait la preuve depuis quelques temps, et n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, comment, où ils en étaient arrivé à là. Il tenta malgré tout :

-Vous reverra-t-on après que votre plan soit dévoilé et que tout soit fini ? questionna-t-il, espérant de tout son cœur un 'oui' sincère et heureux.

-Je…honnêtement Will, je ne sais pas. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sûre que vous nous reviendrez ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un début de colère dans sa voix.

Helen en fut étonnée. Le comportement du jeune homme avait tant changé depuis la rencontre avec Addison et le SCIU…elle regrettait à présent leurs moments de réconfort, de complicité. Mais préférant se concentrer sur l'actuel moment, Helen secoua la tête !

-Allez-vous aidez les phénomènes de la Terre Creuse prisonniers ou pas ? questionna la brune, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de sa sincérité.

Le psy hésitait, il hésitait énormément. Et cela se sentait bien. Helen se rapprocha encore plus et redemanda prudemment :

-Will ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous m'avez viré de mon job.

-Vous étiez avec Addison ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques, Will. Mais je vous demande pardon pour ça, je sais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de me trahir et de m'arrêter.

-Et votre secret ?

-Ne revenez pas sur ce sujet je vous prie !

-Très bien, crache-t-il froidement.

Will se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il était venu ! Mais forcément il n'eut pas de réponse, lorsqu'il s'agissait de situations dans ce genre, il n'avait jamais de réponse. Le jeune homme soupira encore puis décida de se révéler, cela ne pouvait plus durer !

-Vous voulez discuter, très bien ! Pourquoi avoir risqué la vie de ma petite-amie ? jura-t-il avec colère, surprenant de nouveau Helen.

-Je n'avais pas le choix !

-Vous n'avez le choix ! cria-t-il. Même quand vous avez abattu froidement Worth !

-**WILL ! IL VOULAIT TUER TOUTE UNE POPULATION** ! cria-t-elle à son tour avant de se forcer à se calmer. Quant à Abby, elle risquait de mourir, et c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la sauver. Ne rejetez pas cette faute sur moi !

-Mais c'est votre faute ! Vous auriez dû réfléchir plus, ne pas prendre la 1ère solution et celle qui était surtout la plus dangereuse !

-Elle est vivante grâce à cette solution justement ! Vous auriez préféré que je perdre du temps à réfléchir alors que son état se serait aggravé pendant ce temps là ?

Will jura et se retourna. Il devait se calmer, il le devait. Ce qu'il faisait subir à Helen pourrait lui coûter son amitié…mais il avait tellement peur de perdre un autre de ses proches. Après sa mère, Clara, Meg, Ashley…il n'était pas prêt à la pardonner, considérant qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans la mort de ses proches, même celle d'Ashley…mais il savait aussi que tout n'était pas de sa faute !

-Will ? demanda une petite voix ?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous retournions chacun chez nous en attendant la suite des événements. Au revoir Magnus, dit-il, le ton neutre, indifférent, avant de prendre la direction de sa voiture.

Helen le regarda s'éloigner, s'en aller. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Son protégé sentit sa main le retenir. Il se retourna et vit un regard brillant. Etait-ce des larmes qui menaçaient d'exploser ou la pluie qui continuait à ruisseler sur eux ?

-Vous voulez me dire quelque chose, Magnus ?

-Oui, je veux que l'on discute. Aucune fuite cette fois-ci, Will, et soyons sincères.

-Pas de secrets ?

-Sur nos sentiments, ce que nous voulons faire, oui.

-Très bien. Pourquoi avoir mis Abby en danger ? redemanda-t-il, attendant une réponse sincère.

-Je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger. Mais il fallait la sauver. J'admets que je n'avait aucune idée de la réussite de l'opération. Elle aurait pu mourir, c'est vrai, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet était, obtient Will comme réponse de la part d'Helen.

-Je vois, et si elle n'avait pas survécu, qu'aurez-vous fait ?

-Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

-C'est tout ? Vous n'auriez pas tenté de la ramener ?

-Comment aurais-je fait si elle n'avait pas survécu ?

-Vous avez ramené Tesla avec le sang d'une vampiresse. Et vous avez sauvé Druitt avec votre sang.

-Dois-je vous rappeler les conséquences sur John ? cria-t-elle presque.

Parler de son ex-fiancé lui faisait mal. A l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait aucune idée de là où il se trouvait, elle avait peur. Peur de lui. Peur pour lui. Will s'en rendit compte. Il posa donc la question que tous se posaient en silence depuis quelques temps :

-Aimez-vous Druitt ?

-Avant, oui, mais plus maintenant.

-Mais vous avez quand même des sentiments pour lui. Et pour Tesla aussi je présume, vous aimez Tesla ?

Helen fut surprise, ébahie, par cette question ! Elle ne répondit pas, et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à lui poser **CE** genre de questions !

-Maintenant c'est à moi de poser les questions, Will. Je n'en ai que 2. Me haïssez-vous ? Reviendrez-vous au Sanctuaire ?

-Je vous hais, je l'avoue, mais je tiens à vous quand même. Ce que vous avez fait, ça va être dur à pardonner, très dur même, mais…je parviendrais à vous comprendre un jour, répondit-il avant de faire une petite pause, puis il reprit. Je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment revenir avec vous au Sanctuaire.

Lorsqu'Helen entendit cette réponse, elle baissa les yeux. C'était une des rares fois où elle le faisait. Elle n'avait ce comportement révélateur qu'avec Nikola, James ou Gregory, son père…

-Vous ais-je réellement perdu ? murmura-t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je tiens à vous, Will. Vous êtes un de mes plus proches amis. Mais si vous ne revenez pas, je vous comprendrais. Vous avez droit à votre liberté et le droit de reprendre votre vie d'avant, avec Abby pour vous guider, et un job sympa et sans danger, sourit-elle légèrement.

Will comprit vite, grâce à ses talents de profiler, que ce sourire était triste, nostalgique. Elle allait le laisser partir comme ça ? Sans rien faire ? L'ancien protégé la vit se rapprocher de lui. Ils étaient à une mince distance de l'autre. Seuls 5 centimètres à peine les séparaient. Helen le scruta, guettant ses mouvements. Elle cherchait un accord dans son regard. Un accord pour la laisser faire.

Puis ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque de l'homme qu'elle n'arrivait voyait grandir, qu'elle voyait mûrir et s'imposer. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement de celles de son ami et confident, attendant qu'il se retire. Mais il ne le fit pas. Helen sourit légèrement et posa ses lèvres, doucement, sur celles de Will. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Il était chaste, il n'y avait pas d'ardeur, pas de passion, pas de désespoir. Non. Juste un baiser simple, amoureux, un baiser d'adieu ou d'au revoir ? Will sentit les lèvres se retirer, finalement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela, ni comment décrire de baiser partagé avec sa patronne. Le temps qu'il revienne à la totale réalité, Helen avait disparue.

-Ne m'abandonnez pas, Helen…murmura-t-il alors qu'il regardait les alentours avec tristesse, désespoir.

* * *

><p>OS fini^^ Qu'en avez-vous donc pensé?<p> 


End file.
